


The thing about cutting the red wire.

by Worldclassbeauty



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bombs, F/F, High School, Medical Conditions, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, light handicap, numbers, psychopaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission goes sideways and Shaw finds one of Root’s weaknesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thing about cutting the red wire.

This day could not get any worse. 

Shaw had been paired with Root for this number, which was bad enough on it’s own. The number had been Henry Adams, a middle school physics teacher who had a wife, 4 children and 2 grandchildren. He was all around an average citizen… well except of course for the meth-lab he and his wife ran from the abandoned science lab in the old school building… and was now planning to blow up to keep his secret, an terrorist attract he would call it… So yeah he was the perpetrator, and Shaw had lost a 20-dollar bet to Root. 

But oh no their bad luck didn't stop there, they had left their back-up guns in the car, which they had accidentally locked themselves out of and didn't have time to “break in to,” as they heard a scream from the school. That turned out to be a trap, they were now with only one gun and a half empty magazine, thanks to Shaw getting bored and shooting the trashcans behind the school. 

So currently they were running from this old maniac with a flamethrower and his wife with a fucking chainsaw. They ran down a random hallway, which surprise, had also been a mistake. The crazy wife was now behind them, chainsaw roaring loudly in their ears, and a few feet in front of them stood the husband, letting the flames from the flamethrower lick the open air. That was when Root had grabbed Shaw’s arm and pulled her into the room to the left of them, it turned out to be the janitors closet, they then heard two loud laughs from the other side of the door, which Shaw was blocking with her body… That was then they heard it, the ticking. The fucking bomb, which they had been looking for, was hidden in a bucked behind Root. 

“You deal with the bomb I will deal with these two psychos.” Shaw said as she opened the door a bit and took a shot at the wife, and as the first good thing that day she hit her, in the shoulder but still. Then she closed the door again and looked back at Root who was standing completely still holding an old-fashioned bomb in her hands looking very anxious. 

“Root it’s an old-fashioned, literally just cut the red wire” She said before opening the door again to take a shot at the couple… this time she missed. 

“Sameen this goes off in 40 seconds and I can’t do this.” Root said looking over at Shaw who was trying one last time to stop the couple… she heard a loud female scream and assumed that Shaw hit something. 

“What do you mean you can’t Root?” Shaw yelled at her, opening the door fully in time to catch the wife, who had abandoned the chainsaw in favor of mindlessly attacking Shaw, who had succeeded in killing her husband. 

Now it was Root’s time to lose her cool as she yelled back “Sam, I’m colorblind! I literally cant cut the red wire! ” 

10 seconds left, everything froze as Shaw looked at Root, her eyes wide as it hit her Root was actually colorblind and between the black, green, blue, and red wires she could properly only tell them 40% apart. She had to act fast, she snapped the neck of the wife before taking the scissor from Root’s hands and cutting the wire just as the timer hit 00:02 seconds. 

Shaw let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, before turning to Root who looked as tired and worn down as Shaw felt. 

The walk to the car was silent, both tired and thankful for surviving this almost hopeless ordeal. Just before reaching the car Shaw grabbed Root’s arm. “ If you are colorblind then how do you have a drivers license?” she asked. Root looked at her before going to the driver’s side of the car and skillfully unlocking it with the string she had in her jacket pocket.  
“Who said I have one?” she asked raising a brow, a smirk playing on her lips. 

“Okay no, you are not driving us back” Shaw said as she walked over to Root and pushed her away from the door before hurrying in and starting the car. Root took her damn time walking to the passenger side of the car and getting in. As they drove off Shaw could not help but inquire about Roots colorblindness. 

“Which kind of colorblind are you?” Shaw asked as they drove away from the school.

“Protanopia, which means that I have difficulties distinguishing between blue and green colors and also between red and green colors.” Root said rubbing her eyes before leaning against the window. 

“When were you diagnosed?” Shaw asked, the doctor in her making it-self known.  
Root took a deep exhausted breath before answering. “When I was 5. My teacher noticed that when we were told in an exercise to color the dress red, the sun yellow, and the grass green that the colors on my pictures were all messed up, but I could see no difference between my picture and the other’s. She then took me to the school nurse who did a small test before referring me to a doctor, who diagnosed me.” Root said. 

“But how do you deal with our daily stuff? Like missions? Traffic lights? Picking an outfit?” Shaw asked all at once, she wanted to know more about this… how could she have know Root for so long and never have noticed… and she was even a trained doctor. 

“Well I mostly wear black… but She helps me with the other stuff… She tells me which colors the clothes I’m wearing are and when the traffic lights are green… but before Her, I made sure to never be the first to cross the street, on foot or in a vehicle, only when others did. I would ask Shop-Assistances which colors I was holding… but you have to understand that for me this is normal, I’ve never been able to see red or blue so I don't know or miss the color.” Root explained. 

“But I don't need those colors to know that you have beautiful chocolate eyes, tanned skin, coffee colored hair and mostly wear black… So you see Sameen, for me, with my condition, you’re absolutely perfect.” Root said giving her a drowsy smile. 

Shaw had to bite her inner cheek to keep from smiling as Root said that. She looked over at Root to see that she had apparently fallen asleep against the window of the car. 

“Trust me, you are the beautiful one… Azizam (Honey)” She whispered before turning her eyes back on the road. Missing Root’s tender smile as she did.

\--- The End---

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr if you wish at Worldcalssbeauty.tumblr.com 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclamer: All information about colorblindness was taken off the internet and may be wrong.


End file.
